<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Office Love [Frederick Chilton] by law_nerd105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710584">Office Love [Frederick Chilton]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105'>law_nerd105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, Hair-pulling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's office sex with Frederick Chilton, I don't believe anything else is necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Office Love [Frederick Chilton]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a tiny little drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Freddy," I greeted cheerfully upon entering his office. He merely grumbled something incoherent as a response.</p><p>He looked horrible, in all honesty. His hair was muse and greasy, I guessed, from running his hands through it the entire day.</p><p>It was already late, around nine, so Frederick had his shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbows, his tie tossed on his desk and the top buttons of his shirt undone.</p><p>"How was your day?" I asked while walking towards him.<br/>"Horrible," he groaned, running his hands down his face.</p><p>I moved the papers on his desk to the side, then hopped up to sit on the dash of his desk in front of him.</p><p>"Well, why don't I take you home, and we can order take out and maybe do some relaxing?" I teased with a wicked smirk.</p><p>Frederick ran the back of his hand up the inside of my leg, and I knew his mind was already elsewhere.</p><p>He placed a hand on each of my knees and spread them apart. He shook his head.</p><p>"I need to stay at the office," he murmured, playing with the hem of my skirt, his eyes focused intently on his fingers.</p><p>"You want to order here?" I asked, doing my best to seem innocent.</p><p>"This is a pretty skirt," he stated, ignoring my question entirely. He placed a kiss on the inside of one of my knees, gently pulling at the skin with his teeth.</p><p>"Thank you, you bought it for me."<br/>"I did?" he acted as if he hadn't known. But, I nodded anyway.</p><p>Frederick placed his hand on my stomach, fanning his fingers apart, then pushed me until I was laying with my back on the desk.</p><p>I lifted myself up to allow him to push my skirt past my hips and pull my panties down my legs. His movements were tantalizingly slow.</p><p>He stuffed the lacy material in his desk drawer. He pulled at my legs, moving his chair closer to the desk, then rested my legs over his shoulders.</p><p>When I moved to thread my fingers through his hair, he smacked my hand away.</p><p>"No touching tonight," he sternly ordered before leaning down between my legs.</p><p>I gasped for air as his mouth made contact with my clit. His tongue licked along my slit. He wrapped his hands around my thighs and dug his fingers into my skin, hard enough to leave bruises.</p><p>I bucked up into him, and he stopped, pulling away to look up at me.</p><p>"Don't move," he mumbled, his breath puffing against my core. He gave me a minute until I calmed down before he delved back inside.</p><p>He ran two fingers up and down my wet folds before pushing them knuckle deep inside of me without a single warning.</p><p>I arched my back and moaned out his name. His fingers started thrusting in and out of me. He pulled it out until only the tips were left inside, and then pushed both all the way back in.</p><p>"Ahh, Frederick!" he went faster then, alternating between sucking and lapping at my clit, his fingers pushing harder. He curved his fingers inside of me, creating a come hither motion, his fingers striking my g - spot every time.</p><p>"So close," I managed to pant. My thighs clenched around his head and I felt myself throb around his fingers, panting as I waited for my high. Which never came.</p><p>Frederick pulled away from me, dragging my legs down the desk and flipping me over onto my back.</p><p>"I don't think you deserve to come yet," I whined, then gasped when he yanked my arms behind my back. From the corner of my eye I saw him taking his discarded tie in his hands, and then I felt him restrain my hands behind my back.</p><p>"Freddy," I moaned.</p><p>I heard him drop his pants and boxer briefs before I felt his finger tips digging into my hips as hard as they had into my thighs.</p><p>He slid his length up and down my slit, gasping behind me before he pushed into me in one movement. Both of us moaned at the stretch and the feel of the other.</p><p>"Fuck," I hissed out. Frederick's hand ran up my back and he took a grip on my hair, tugging hard before starting to thrust in and out of me.</p><p>"Ahh, you like that, Sweetheart?" his usual nickname for me sounded mocking now. I didn't answer, and in return, his hand struck the side of my ass.</p><p>"Yes!" I exclaimed.<br/>"Good girl," he moaned, slamming my hips forward against his desk ata force that would leave bruises. "Take it. Take it like my good little slut," he grunted, leaning over my back and biting into my shoulder.</p><p>One of his hands slithered around my waist and started fumbling with my clit, and I felt my knees give out. I would have fallen on the floor if Frederick's hips weren't pressing me into the desk.</p><p>He tugged at my hair again, biting deeply into my shoulder when his hips started to stutter.</p><p>"God, I'm so close," he moaned into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.</p><p>The circles he rubbed on my clit became harder and more frantic, his hips rutting against mine out of rhythm.</p><p>I shut my eyes and screamed out as my orgasm waved through me, Frederick's hand tightened in my hair as he came inside of me, his seed filling me to the brim.</p><p>He collapsed his weight on top of me, both of us panting to catch our breath.</p><p>Frederick slowly slid out of me, and I felt his warm come sliding done my inner thigh. He untied my hands and pulled my hips back so that I was sitting back on his lap in his desk chair.</p><p>He secured his arms tightly around my waist and nuzzled his face into the curve of my shoulder, planting kisses along my exposed neck.</p><p>"Thank you," he murmured. I gave a short huff in disbelief.<br/>"For what?" I asked. He placed a kiss under my ear.</p><p>"I don't know. For making my day a little better," he murmured into my neck.<br/>"Well, you're very welcome."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>